Memories of a broken heart
by PandaPotato-CTE
Summary: • My name is Kim Crawford, I am the nations top assassin, I've always worked alone. That is until the agency decides to pair me up with newbie Jack Brewer, shocker hes been my tormentor and enemy for the past 11 years. *CHANGED: use to be Death Warrant* little OOC, first fanfic *ON HIATUS, NOT FINISHED, I WILL CONTINUE LATER ON.*
1. Prologue

**HI! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY. IM A PANDA /UNICORN WITH APPOSIBLE THUMBS SO THAT'S HOW I CAN TYPE THIS! I GET FIVE REVIEWS UNTIL I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" I can't believe we're doing this" grunted the man while he tried to get ahold of the struggling girl. Director Rudy really was out of his mind on this case _. He maybe the new director but this is just stupid, _thought the man .

"Deal with it Sam. We're getting promoted for doing this case." Said another man.

" I know but seriously Tom? Picking up a five year old girl off the street to get recruited ? She's too young. " Tom gasped as the little girl bit him. _This girl bit me. DAMN IT FREAKING HURTS!_ Tom's thoughts were going wild as the little girl growled " I'm seven. Why are you taking me?" she asked.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, you have no home , you steal food , you live alone, and you're annoying. But the Director see's potential in you . I see nothing. This was arequest. Any other information is confidential." Sam coughed out while Kim stepped on his foot.

"How do you know my name?!" she growled. _These bastards need to GET OFF ME. _She thought furiously.

"In our records." Sam stated simply.

" You can tell your 'director' he can go shove his request up his –" Tom covered her mouth.

"Cooperate and we won't be forced to knock you out" Tom growled.

Up ahead of the bickering group was a steel box the size of a house with a door blending right in. When they got to the door Tom typed in a security password and the door opened with a silent _whoosh_.

"Follow us ."Is all Tom says to the girl. She complied. The inside was all white, _like snow._ Kim thought.

As they traveled deeper into the mysterious house, they finally made their destination. A door to the stairs.

Once they got down they entered the cleanest building kim had ever seen.

"we're taking you to the Director." Sam said in a calm voice.

As they entered the room it was all mahogany based. Shelves, desk, chairs. Everything. At the center of the desk was the so called "director".

"Welcome Kim. Please take a seat." With that, the door closed with a loud _BANG!_

**REVIEW MY LITTLE MUFFINCUPS !**


	2. Surprise

**OKAI I KNOW I SAID AFTER 5 REVIEWS BUT TWO IS ENOUGH IM SO HAPPY THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY READ IT ! OKAI NOW ON TO CHAPTER 1. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM KICKIN IT (I wish I owned jack though :3)**

**Kim pov **

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Kim smiled as she remembered her first day ._Damn I was a feisty seven year old_. Today the director called Kim in,The reason being unknown_. Seriously I was in japan fighting the hinamori twins_ **(AN :wink shugo chara fans)** _and I was called in. I never back down in a fight__**. Never**__. Now im gonna have a warrant on my hands for this. _

Kim shoock her head as she was walking to the office. _My ten year anniversary and I get called in ._ The office got moved in the last 10 years, so now it was in a huge glass building. As she walked into the office building she said hi to everyone. Typical routine when she came back from whatever mission.

Kim Crawford was the agencies best agent. At 17 years old too. She had the skills and the looks to kill. Her long honey blonde hair with her stunning chocolate eyes she could easily be a model. But she would never be caught dead in a dress if it wasn't for disguise. She was a black belt of course along with studying the forbidden arts of killing. Though the agency doesn't need to know that….. anyways.

Last time she got called in she got her 500th kill. She was so proud. Of course that was three years ago.

As Kim finally reached the door she let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "its now or never" she mumbled. She stepped in

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Kimberly." Said director Rudy.

"Its Kim .." she murmured quietly.

"So you're probably wondering why I called you here. Well first I need to ask you not to kill me. Second I'm sorry" stated Rudy.

Kim had a confused face. "Sir?"

Rudy sighed and closed his eyes, "Kim you're getting a partner. You must also train him. He has potential. I believe in him. You have to too. You will be working with him on the Hishoti case."He peaked out of an eye.

Kim looked furious. _I will not tolerate a partner. who does this asshole think he is anyways ? _

"Who… is he?" she said through gritted teeth. _I work alone. Only alone._

Rudy laughed sheepishly," Well uh you know him, you don't particularly love him….its Jack Brewer…." He held his hands up in defense for any punches

_**JACK FUCKING BREWER. NO. HELL NO. WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT TORMENTER. HE WILL FLIP WHEN HE SEE THE REAL ME.**_

"RUDY. YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HIM. NOT ONE FUCKING BIT. NOW YOURE MAKING ME WORK WITH HIM ?! ARE YOU CRAZY I WOULD PROBABLY TEAR HIM APART." Kim screamed at the older man.

"Now Kim lets be real. You will give him the best training. I think you would work well. You have no choice anyways. Its already done . He doesn't know anything. You must meet him in the garden of your school at 3:00 sharp. No excuses"

"Rudy please I'll –"

"No. its decided now get out"

Never had Rudy spoken so harshly to her before. She rushed out the door_. I cannot believe this_. _**BANG!**_ the door slammed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK RANDOM !DUCK FACE 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**KIM POV**

_Beep! Beep ! beep ! __**SLAM!**_

Kim groaned . _Great school, guess I have to get ready for the dreaded day_. As she rolled out of bed, she glanced in the mirror . _why can't I go to school like this? Save's me the trouble of looking ugly and getting picked on. _

She dragged her self to the bathroom to start her long routine. Pulling out the box labeled "school" and got started.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

After the agonizing hour she was finally ready . Kim glanced in the mirror. _This is the hell I have to put up with._ Her long blonde hair suddenly turned to midnight black messy hair and her chocolate eyes turned to a mute blue color. Her big glasses were on along with her braces ,yup she looked like her school self.

She sighed "Lets get this hell over with."

With that she headed to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW MY LITTLE MUFFINCUPS


	3. Meeting

**HELLO MY LITTLE MUFFINCUPS! I AM SO GLAD I GOT 5 REVIEWS. THAT MAY SEEM LITTLE BUT IM SO HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY SAW THIS FAN FIC! LOVE YOU ALL NOW CHAPTER 2!**

**Kim pov**

_Time: 2:56_

"Ugh!" Kim groaned inwardly as she glanced at the clock_. Why can't I get this over with? _

She was currently in math drowning out the teacher's lesson. After all she knew all school work up to grade 13. They made you learn it in the agent academy.

Kim's leg was tapping lightly against the floor anxious to get out, her pen tapping on her desk while doing so.

_Time: 2:58_

"Come on come on."

At first glance, Kim seems like a typical nerd that's bullied at school. Glasses, hair, pimples, etc. She only had one friend in the agency and at school. Jerry Martinez, Schools and academy's "playboy" and best hacker.

At first glance he would look like your typical wannabe playboy. Gelled hair, "swag clothes as jerry liked to call it, flirtatious attitude that never stops, and bad grades. But when you know him in the agency, he's actually the smartest agent there. He could get codes from the secret government agencies and NASA.

_Time: 3:00_

"Finally!"

Kim walked up to the desk, "Excuse me Mr. Barnes, may I go to the nurses office? I have some …. Personal problems to take care of."

"Umm ….uhh s-sure take as long as you want." Mr. Barnes face went red as he stuttered.

"Thank you "Kim smiled as she walked out the classroom. _Men are so predictable_ she smirked.

As she headed to the garden she made sure to stop by her locker to get her work clothes on_. He'll never know what hit him_, Kim thought still smirking.

On her way to the garden she thought about the initiation they used to get new agents, she mentally groaned. I _have to do that ritual. Shit._

Basically the initiation is sort of a skill transplant. Kim honestly thought it was stupid but it was mandatory for everyone. You have to take your partner (if you have a partner) by their hands and make your foreheads touch. While doing this there is a tube attached to both people so they have an even exchange of information. This is to both get to know your partners strengths and weaknesses. To help them in battle but to also hurt them in reality. The information exchange is about your past life, your brain stores your secrets into a separate file so your partner doesn't know all the personals.

_He doesn't need to know my past_, Kim thought silently.

Finally as she reached the garden she scanned the area for a certain brunette. Believe it or now the dipshit actually came in time.

Jackson Andrew Brewer, The one and only. Hopefully. He was sitting on the bench away from the cameras.

_Good at least he has some sense_.

He was still looking around for this mysterious person until Kim came into view.

"Let's get this over with" she mumbled quietly and started walking towards him.

**JACK POV (YOURE WELCOME XD JK)**

Jack was looking around the school garden looking for someone to pop out. It's not like he expected someone to yell out "HEY BREWER OVER HERE YOU DIPSHIT ALL OUT IN THE OPEN!"

_Seriously how long is this person gonna make me wait?!_

Suddenly he heard a sound in the bushes. His head snapped violently when he heard it. His heart was thumping a million miles a minute_. Is she cute? Is it even a she? Ah hell it could be a boy for all I care I can turn! Oh I feel attractiveness in the air!_

Then ugly kimmy stepped out. _Seriously._

"What the hell are you doing here kimmy?"

"I was meeting you here! Pipe your fucking attitude and shut the hell up while I explain everything. You make one word or movement I slice you neck got it?"

Never had once kimmy spoken to jack like that. _Damn bitch need to chill_. In all honesty he was a bit scared. So he obeyed.

"Huh I'm surprised you actually listened. So first let's get my introduction out of the way. My name is not Kimberly liperdun. It's Kimberly Anne Crawford. I'm in the NIA. Ninja incorporation agency - before you bash the name, the owner is weird don't complain it was originally ASS**- (AU: wink wink)** we are secret agents. I am the best agent in the company and I've been assigned as your new partner and trainer. We are both working on the Hishoti case. Yes it's in Japan. That was the basics any questions?"

**Kim pov**

_HIS EXPRESSION WAS PRICELESS. HE LOOKS LIKE HES NEMO. SWIM LITTLE FISHY SWIM._ Kim tried to hold back her _laughter_. Jacks face was gaping like a fish when Kim finished. After an agonizing 5 minutes of silence, Jack asks,

"How do you really look like?"

Kim held back her shock_. Dipshits smarter than he looks._

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. If you're my partner I have to know how you look like. Please."

_Now he's saying please and giving me bambi eyes, Ah hell. _

Kim sighed. "Fine "

Kim took off her glasses first, then her contacts and looked straight into Jacks eyes. _This is the real me. Are you gonna hurt me now?_

Next were the braces, behind her braces her shiny while teeth were perfect. Jacks mouth fell open. Kim smirked, _I know I have killer teeth get over it._

Now the wig. Once the wig was off, Kim shook her hair out and looked straight at Jack. He was drooling over her now, again, Kim smirked.

Once the pimples were off she started to take off her shirt.

"W-w-wait….. Are you gonna take your shirt off?"

Kim rolled her eyes, nah _I'm gonna jump on you in your face with my butt._ "Yes I'm taking my shirt off. Pants are coming off too so … turn around."

Jack reluctantly turned around.

Kim quickly stripped her clothing and changed into a black tank top, black short jean shorts, and her combat boots. _Let's see his expression now._

"You can turn around now..."

Jack turned around.

**Jack pov**

_HOLY HELL. THIS BITCH IS GORGEOUS._ Jack was blushing madly when she told him to turn around. _And she's gonna be your partner… I could have fun with this._ Jack smirked as his mind went wild.

"You can turn around now..." he heard Kim's confident voice. He did as she told.

_OH. MY. _. Jack was sure he was drooling now. He didn't even make an effort to try to cover up him checking her out. He looked her from her boot soles to her last hair strand.

"I know you like what you see but you can marvel about this later, we've already informed your family and you will be living with me now. They know about the organization and so does the workers at this school. First we need to get out of school and I'm taking you to my house to get settled. You can sleep on either my bed or couch, I don't care which. Ready?"

Jack cleared his throat. He was totally ready.

"Ready"

**WAS THAT ENOUGH KICK FOR YOU GUYS? XD.**

**REVIEW MY LITTLE MUFFINCUPS!**

**AN. I AM GOING TO UPDAT EVERY THREE DAYS SO THAT'S TWICE A WEEK. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF IT'S NOT ON TIME. OKAI BYEEEE**


	4. Showings

**HEY MY LITTLE MUFFINCUPS! So I recently received a review with a lot of questions about Jack and Kim's history. All I can say is it will all be explained as the story progresses. And it also had a lot of questions about the story its self. Again the same answer goes. I just wanted to clear things up, if you guys are curious about something's in the story feel free to post it in the review section I would be happy to answer them but your question will most likely be answered in the story. Oh also I'm changing the persons view from third person to first person. Just telling you so you won't be curious. I'm just blabbing now, I present to you CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it **

**KIM POV**

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

_Oh shut up! The past is the past Kim __**GET OVER IT**__!_

_Conscious is that you?_

_Who else would be talking to you inside your body?_

…

_Okay that sounded wrong but you know I'm right Kim. He doesn't even remember._

_Yeah exactly that's why I'm pissed!_

_We shouldn't even be doing this right now; someone is calling your name!_

_What? Who? Conscious? _

"Kim? KIM?!" Jack said what seemed like the thirty thousandth time.

"Huh what? You called?" I replied really lamely. _Seriously Kim you could've done better._

"Finally you answered I've been yelling your name for five minutes."

"What do you want?" I asked_. Seriously he had to have some reason _

"You said after I got settled into your apartment you would give me more information. Seriously I have a lot of questions." Jack said with a gasp at the end.

Now we've collected our things from the school and were headed to my apartment. We were running there. Of course I only lived around the block from school so it would take about 5 minutes to get there but I was running so we could get this over with. I run pretty fast.

I smirked. "When did I say that? Plus question time was in the garden while you were gaping at my body." I caught him there.

Jack turned a deep shade of scarlet then he smirked. "Well there's so much to look at. If you want I could give you the same show just without any clothes." He came closer as he said the last part.

"Cocky today aren't we Brewer? I wouldn't want to see that even if we were the last people on earth." _Kim you know you want to see it._

_Shut up conscious! I do not._

_Yes you do._

_No I don't!_

_Whatever, we'll finish this later._

Jack put a hand on his heart to mock hurt "That hurts Kimmy it really does."

I rolled my eyes. _Honestly who does he think he is?_ I did the only thing I could do. I elbowed him in the chest.

"Does it really hurt now Brewer?" I asked as I saw him on the sidewalk rolling in pain. I smirked.

Jack groaned. "Kimmy I thought we had something."

I kicked him. "Its Kim" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh do you not like it when I call you kimmy? Kimmy shall be your new nick name. Yes, I shall call you Kimmy. And you shall me mine, you shall be my Kimmy."(**AN: LITTLE NEMO REFRENCE FOR YOU GUYS XD) **Jack said with a smirk.

I instantly hardened."I belong to no one." I then walked off to my apartment building leaving Jack with a confused face. I never liked to think about that night. It was horrible… I was only 6. I can't believe he doesn't remember.

_You shouldn't have been like that._

_Not the time conscious_, I thought through gritted teeth.

_I'm just saying give the guy a break. He doesn't remember. _

_Exactly why I'm not forgiving him._

_It was 11 years ago. It's in the past._

_The past can come back to haunt you. That's what I've learned._

"Well are you coming or not?" I shouted to Jack. He ran up the stairs to meet me at my door.

"Welcome to the Crawford residence. Well I'm the only one who lives here but it's considered the Crawford residence. "I make gestures to the door as I say this.

You can tell with the outside of the apartment building that it cost a lot of money to live here. The outside was all glass and it was a 40 story apartment building. Me being me I live on the thirtieth story, Apartment 34 G to be exact.

_What? I like the view! It's beautiful in Seaford._

"Only you? What about your parents?" Jack asked curiosity filling his eyes.

I hung my head down. "My….. Uh my parents are dead." After what seemed like eternity I looked back into his chocolate eyes. They were filled with a feeling that Kim never liked to get from someone. Especially Jack Brewer. Pity.

"Kim …. I'm sorry "Jack said with true sincerity filling his voice

My eyes turned hard. "Don't give me that 'I'm sorry' bullshit. I don't need your pity."

"I was just trying to be nice Kim sheesh. I really am sorry." Jack said with determination in eyes.

_Why determination?_

_He wants you to believe him._

_Like hell I will._

"Well not like you did it right? You don't need to be sorry." I tried my best not to make my voice crack while saying the lies.

"Anyways are you going to show me where I'll be living or not?" all traces from the moment before wiped away and replaced with the famous Brewer smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Welcome to my home"

As I opened the door, Jacks face went completely slack while he looked around in awe. When you looked through my door you could see that all the walls were pure black with the exception of the balcony. The glass windows to the balcony were open, showing my amazing view and balcony. I had a little bar table with two bar stools next to the mini hot tub.

My living room itself was another sight. I had a while couch with black pillows with a huge flat screen TV in front of it on the wall. I had a nice little fire place underneath my TV with movie tickets on them.

_That's a shock to you right?_

_Badass Kim Crawford collects movie tickets._

_Well can you blame me? I love movies. Horror, comedy, action. All the stuff I will love forever. But I hate chick flicks. Yuck._

Anyways, when you enter you turn left you have my huge kitchen, nothing interesting.

If you walk straight you go to my living room. You see stairs if you turn left from the living room. That goes to my hallway which has about 4 rooms and 2 bathrooms. It also contains a secret room full of weapons but no one needs to know that.

"K-Kim… how much money is this place?" asked Jack after wiping up the drool that was coming out.

_Oh joy now I have a brewer spit puddle._

_Shut up Kim now you can always kiss that spot and imagine its Jack._

_I should start calling Kim C. _

_Why?_

_Because you're annoying the living crap out of me!_

_Hey not my fault! I am you I just speak your heart. Of course your brain is being a bitch so you won't listen._

_Shut up!_

…

_Conscious?_

…

_Seriously you just left me. Well then bye!_

"Oh about $800,000, Why?" I swear to you Jacks mouth dropped to the floor

"KIM HOW CAN YOU AFFORD THIS PLACE?!" Jack all but yelled out.

"You'd be surprised how much being in the agency pays."

"I'm loving this agency more and more by the second."

"Hold up. You realize it's a lot of hard work right? I've been in the agency since I was 7. There's a lot of bull shit you have to go through to be good, sometimes its even torture." I moved to stand in front of him with my arms crossed half way through my mini speech.

Jack rolled his eyes like it wasn't serious.

_Seriously?_

"Kim you make it sound like I'm going to die if I attempt my first mission without any training. Trust me. I'm a black belt in most types of karate. I think I can handle myself" Jack said pretty confidently.

"Oh really, let's see what you got brewer. But first you need to change into gear." I said challenging him with my arms still crossed,

He smirked, "you're on Crawford."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**page break**_** DANCE MY MINIONS DANCE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I waited for Jack to get out to fight, I busied myself with the swords on the wall.

Yes I had a weapon collection in the training room, sue me.

As I picked up the katana I tested the weight in my hands, long, thin, and fast.

Perfect.

I began lazily slicing it in the air.

_No_.

I froze, _Sensei?_

_You must always wield a weapon with heart, honor, and passion. _

Even when I'm thousands of miles away I can still hear him. I chuckled quietly at the thought.

As I listened to the words play over in my head I began training with the katana.

Every time I had a sword in my hand, I felt powerful. I felt safe. Mostly I felt like I was dancing with power,

No one can explain how I feel with a sword. Hell even I can't explain it. But I know it feels like I'm twirling with malice.

Anger.

Passion.

Beauty.

I ended with a final blow and just stood, panting heavily.

Suddenly a clap erupted from the door. I whipped my head around quickly putting the sword barely a centimeter away from the person's neck.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Don't kill me I was just clapping because of your fighting." Jack said hurriedly while putting his hands up in the universal 'I surrender sign'

I slightly chuckled. "Thanks I wasn't going to kill you, you just surprised me" I put the sword down.

"So are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Jack said smirking.

"Bring it Brewer." I said with a smirk of my own.

We walked towards the center of the mats and bowed.

_This'll be fun _

**(AN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE KARATE FIGHTING JUST WARNING YOU)**

He made the first move as he attempted to knock me to my feet. I quickly jumped back and punched his gut. He quickly doubled over on the floor and pulled my ankle with his hand once I was on the floor he elbowed me in the ribs. Damn he's fast. I quietly groaned then swept his feet again as he tried to get up I quickly twisted his arm and straddled him with my legs on the sides of his hips and pinned his arms up.

"Ding Ding we have a winner" I said while panting.

We stared in each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity until I realized the situation we were in.

_Shit._

My face turned lightly pink while I rolled off.

"That was a good fight Brewer. Usually no one can keep up with my speed."

"Yeah I liked the fight. It was… fun." He said while smirking.

I ever so slightly blushed.

_Why am I blushing?_

_Cause ya like him._

_NO I DON'T!_

_Yes ya do. _

_I hate him and I always will._

**So did ya like it? Just a tad of kick for ya! Review!**


	5. Good morning

**HELLO MY LITTLE MUFFINCUPS! So right now I'm currently in a Barnes and noble writing this and people are giving me weird looks about me typing so much. It's hilarious they all look like (^. ^) any ways let's go on to chapter 4!**

There's no reason you should hide  
Heal the bruises of the past  
Don't look back on what is lost  
And live your life  
Hatred is still haunting you  
Close your eyes to reality  
Cry your truth out loud tonight  
The sky is yours

**Kim pov**

I groaned as Jack shifted again in the bed. Jack was sound asleep while I was struggling to get pulled into the darkness.

_He couldn't have taken the offer on the couch?!_

_You know you enjoy it like this._

_I DO NOT._

_Yes you do._

_I DO-whatever. Not worth it._

_Good you finally listen to me._

_Don't ruin it._

_Whatever, Look you have to do this now. Learn to deal with it. He's going to be the first thing you see in the morning and the last thing you see at night._

_Why must you make it sound so dramatic?_

_Kim I'm you. I live to be dramatic._

_Hey I am not dramatic._

_Sure whatever you say._

_Whatever, I'm going to sleep before you annoy me completely._

_I'm offended._

With that I shut off all the voices running in me, some straining to get out.

"Kim…" Jack mumbled most likely unconsciously in his sleep.

I immediately turned my head to the shirtless brunette. _He's saying my name in his sleep?_

I don't know why but the thought made me slightly happy.

I finally drifted off to sleep with a small smile on my face, my first genuine smile in 11 years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK *MUSIC STARTS PLAYING* DANCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jack pov (you will get both Jack and Kim povs for this scene ;) **

I woke up to warmth enveloping me.

_What the hell? I don't remember sleeping with anyone last night._

I looked down to see the most beautiful face I ever laid eyes on.

"Kim…" I said quietly.

She was slowly nuzzling my neck with her nose as she attempted to get closer to me, smiling slightly while doing this.

I smiled; she _looks so innocent in her sleep._

After what seemed like eternity staring at her face I finally noticed the position we were in.

Our legs were entangled; she had her arms around my neck while mine were wrapped around her waist settling at the small of her back, her hands in my hair with her head against my collar, my head on top of her honey hair.

I, still smiling, lightly sniffed her hair, honey and mint.

I lowered my head a bit more too actually smell her, Strawberry and mint.

"Jack… "She mumbled in her sleep. _She's thinking of me in her sleep?_

My smile grew bigger and a faint blush appeared on my cheeks. _If only she didn't hate me as much as she does._

She continued trying to get closer to me; in the process she tightened her arms around me and put her lips on my cheek very close to my lips.

_Her lips feel like the inside of a rose_, I thought while smiling a bit bigger.

Kim started to stir; I immediately stopped smiling and closed my eyes, while unconsciously tightening my grip on her waist.

**Kim pov**

I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. There was no way that someone was with me in bed. I don't remember anything. I opened my eyes and saw a boy, most likely teenager with brunette hair.

My heart immediately responded with beating a thousand miles a minute while my heart was trying to figure out who it was.

He was sleeping. His arms were wrapped around my waist settling at the small of my back, while my arms were wrapped around his neck settling in his hair with my face against his collar, his face on top of my hair slightly smiling. Our legs were entangled.

I slightly smiled then nuzzled closer to his collar.

It was then that he woke up; he stared down at me with chocolate eyes. My brain trying to figure out who he was. I could sense it was close.

He smiled lightly while he sniffed my hair, then me.

I knew who it was, my eyes widened.

"Jack"

His smile grew bigger as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

I continued to get closer to him, to enjoy the moment but my dream stopped, I was falling out of the universe.

Then I woke up.

I opened my eyes immediately as I felt warmth surround me.

Jack

My mind went into a mini panic attack as I noticed we were in the same position we were in, in my dream. Except he was asleep.

_How did this happen?_

I blushed deeply as I sat up.

I can't let this happen again.

But Kim you know you know you enjoyed it.

Shut up Kim c

Fine but you know it's true.

With that Kim c left.

I cannot believe I was cuddling with jack brewer.

I heard a voice, "aww kimmy why'd you wake up you were so warm and cuddly and cute when you were asleep with me. Come back" Jack said with a pout with his arms wide open.

"Pwease."

I looked down unconsciously to see what I was wearing.

Why? Why?!  
I was wearing a see through tank top were you could see my lacy bra and I was wearing short shorts.

Without a word jack pulled me down again and settled his head on my chest while his arms went around me.

"Stay with me like this Kimmy. Pwease." Jack mumbled with a slight tint of begging in his voice.

I looked at the clock, it's early and I'm lazy, why not?

I sighed and complied while setting my hands in his hair slightly pulling it.

We both just stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, me pulling his hair, him rubbing circles on my stomach. I will be the first to admit this, it felt like pure bliss.

"Hey Kim?" Jack mumbled quietly.

"Mhnm?" I said in reply still in bliss.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked so innocently that I wanted to slap him.

I instantly turned hard, I stopped with the hair pulling and my eyes turned cold.

"You can't honestly say you don't remember."

He turned his head; he must've noticed me change.

"Kim I don't remember. Please tell me, I will do anything to make it better. Please I care about you Kim." His eyes begging me to say something.

I laughed dryly, "Please you only care about my body not me. You proved that 11 years ago."

I instantly regretted what I said.

Kim…

"11 years ago? Kim we were 6 back then. 6. I didn't even know you." Those words killed me.

"Didn't know me? You were my best friend. Whatever I'm not going through this." With that I stood up and went to the training room leaving a very confused and slightly hurt Jack.

**Jack pov (previous scene)**

When Kim got up I felt cold. She looked like she was in panic mode. It was kind of cute.

I finally murmured after feeling lonely,"aww kimmy why'd you wake up you were so warm and cuddly and cute when you were asleep with me. Come back" I said with a pout spreading my arms out.

"Pwease."

She looked like she was going to go so I didn't put much effort into this.

She looked down at herself, me following her gaze. My eyes almost popped out.

Damn.

She was wearing a tank top where you could easily see her lacy bra and shorts that barely stopped mid thigh.

Good thing she didn't catch me looking.

Before she could say anything I pulled her back down and settled on her chest while wrapping an arm around her.

After a short while I was expecting her to push me away. Instead I heard a sigh and felt hands lightly pulling my hair. When she was pulling something was triggered in me and I started drawing circles on her stomach.

_Hold up._ As I moved my hand a while feeling her stomach I counted abs.

_She has abs._

_Damn. I can tell she keeps herself in shape._

I continued to draw circles moving up and down her stomach until I asked what I was curious about for a while.

"Hey Kim" I asked quietly.

"mnhn." She said in reply in bliss.

I smirked. "Why do you hate me?" I asked innocently.

I felt hands being pulled out of my hair; I felt the body under me stiffen.

Her reply was cold. "You can't honestly say you don't remember."

I could hear the malice in her voice.

I turned my head around to see her face and I saw her eyes instantly were guarded and cold.

"Kim I don't remember. Please I will do anything to make it better. Please I care about you Kim." My eyes were practically begging her. My brain was speaking not my heart. My heart was yelling at the lie while my brain was confused and saying it was the truth.

She laughed dryly. "Please you don't care about me; you only care about my body. You proved that 11 years ago." She looked like she instantly regretted those words.

"11 years ago? Kim we were 6 back then. 6. I didn't even know you." She looked like I hurt her when I said those words.

"Didn't know me? You were my best friend. Whatever I'm not going through this." With that she left me on her bed.

What did I do?

I stood up and went looking for her.

After a while I found her in the training room crying whispering lightly.

"Jack…Mom…Dad…John…" the last name she said seemed familiar to me. She said it with venom in her voice.

The she started sobbing uncontrollably.

**Alright that's a wrap! I know very fluffy and a dramatic ending but now her past will finally be explained to you curious viewers! Her past maybe really long so I will probably post it into two chapters. Maybe. You never know. I personally don't like the song from the top but the lyrics are something good. Well the lyrics are translated in English its in Spanish originally.**

**Song- the sky is yours – sonohara **

**Review!**


	6. Acceptance

**Hey my little muffincups! I am so sorry I didn't update when I was suppose to, I'm on vacation so I'm writing this in the hotel room at night! This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The past chapter! Now you will get both Kim and Jacks pov while she's telling this. To Kim it will be a flashback. To Jack she's just telling him. So first you will have Jacks and if you want it to be more detailed you get Kim's. So I now present to you, chapter 5!**

___I trusted you_

_ And you abused it._

_ You hurt me._

_ You didn't save me._

_ You killed me._

**Jack pov**

I stood in shock as I saw Kim crying uncontrollably.

Not once have I ever seen her like this. I know I bully her and tease her I even hurt her once badly but she never cried, she never even showed emotion.

I ran to her and put my arms around her.

She recoiled from me like my touch seared her skin.

"Don't touch me." She said rather clearly with venom even though she was crying. It hurt a lot.

"Kim I won't hurt you. You can trust me. Come on let me in Kim." I said tears starting to form in my own eyes. I was begging her.

"Please." I croaked out.

"You said that years ago and now look at me. LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" she screamed the last part at me so loudly I flinched.

"Please Kim. Let me help you. I don't know what I did but I know I can try to help if you tell me what I did. Please." I was coming closer to her now and she was tightening in her little cocoon.

"Fine I'll tell you. I'll tell you what you and John did to me. You remember John right, your big brother. The brother that raped me, that raped me while you killed my parents with. You just watched. You watched as your brother raped your best friend. We were 6. 6 Jack and you were just sitting there smirking as I was raped.

"After that my sister committed suicide because I had sex before she did. It wasn't even enjoyable. It hurt like hell Jack. My sister said I was the slut of the family and killed herself because she was embarrassed to be in a family with me.

"After all that the government found me and took me in. while I was there I saw you and your brother there. They captured you and they took me in for questioning because I was so traumatized the thought that they could kill me before the news found out. You know how they want to get a story out of everything. I fought and I escaped. They probably gave you something to forget about the event. Your brother was killed by them.

"From then on I lived alone until I was seven. Then Director Rudy found me and put me in the agency. It's more of an assassin guild then an agency but we help good people and kill the bad. We aren't involved with the government. We are our own government. Anyways I went to Japan to train. I am a black belt in most forms of karate now, I can kill people easily with and without guns, and my sword work is one of the best, Which is exactly why you should never get on my bad side. Is that enough of information about me brewer? I could tell you more. I could tell you how when I got assigned to the school to protect you, all you did was bully me and hurt me. I could tell you how every time I came back to school from a mission with cuts and bruises you just started rumors to everyone that I was emo and that I cut. I could tell you more about how you tortured my life. I could tell you everything, do you want to know? Do you want to know all of it?" Kim finished telling with hurt in her eyes.

I can't believe it.

_I hurt Kim._

Without even thinking I hugged her and it was my turn to cry.

"I'm sorry Kim. I'm so sorry. I regret it. I regret everything. I don't want to hurt you Kim. I'm smarter now, please believe me." I said my voice cracking while I said it.

I was silently crying into her neck as she held me and said, "I believe you."

With that Kim burst into tears and before I knew it we were both crying in each other's arms.

When we pulled back we stared into each other's eyes, I noticed a lone tear fall from one eye. I wiped her tear with my finger.

"I don't like to see you cry." I moved my hand to the nape of her neck and the other on her cheek.

She smirked slightly, "You care too much Brewer. That could get you killed in battle."

I gave my award winning lop sided grin "If I die in battle, I'll die protecting you."

**Kim pov (WARNING: VERY INTENSE SCENE SO I RATE THIS T+ IT REFRENSES SOME MATURE CONTENT, IF YOU WOULD LIKE YOU CAN SKIP THIS BUT THIS IS A MORE DETAILED POV OF THE SCENE.)**

I ran away from Jack before I could cry in front of him. Wait.

_Kimberly Anne Crawford does not cry._

_Kim. Let. It. Out._

_Not the time Kim c._ I told my conscious as I turned down the corner to the training room.

_Kim just cry. Cry it all out. Cry until you let all of your feelings out. It's not good to keep things bottled up._

_ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU! _I screamed in my head at all the lingering voices.

"Please I don't want to remember." I murmured quietly as I entered the room.

The memory was beating me in the back.

The past was coming back.

"No. No. NO!" I screamed at the last one as I curled into a ball and rocked back in forth clutching my hair.

"Jack…Mom…Dad…John."

Bits and pieces of the past were coming and I didn't want to remember them.

Not a bit of it.

"_Aww is Kimmy scared? It wont hurt too much. Just enough for me to enjoy it" John smirked as he saw my expression. _

_Hurt. Pain. Anger. _

_All emotions on my face._

_His hazel eyes bored into my brown ones as he undressed me from the waist down._

_He looked at what he did and smirked, "Now this is perfect."_

_He looked back up. " You're so young. How old are you Kimmy?"_

_I refused to answer. Sweat was going down my forehead._

_John's eyes filled with anger. "ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, YOU BITCH."_

_I flinched at his voice. _No one tells me what to do.

"_She's my age. 6." A voice in the corner disrupted the tension and just added more into it._

Jack.

"_Jack! Jack help me! Please!" I yelled at him to help me from my capturer. My eyes filled with hope, as did my heart._

He'll save me.

"_SHUT IT KIMBERLY!" Jack yelled harshly at me._

_I was frozen._

He won't save me? Why?

_A laugh erupted in front of me. John. I completely forgot about him._

"_You control her well little brother. I applaud you. Now make her this quiet until I'm finished."_

"_Yes big brother."_

_I was still frozen._

Why won't he save me? We're best friends.

_I was interrupted from my thoughts as a scratchy whisper was said in my ear, "This'll hurt. A lot. But if you scream I will tell little Jack here to shot your parents in the head. Understand? One scream equals one parent dead."_

_With that he entered. I gulped down the tears that were in my eyes threatening to get out. _

_I need to scream. I don't want daddy and mommy to die. I can't do this._

_I looked at my parents as John entered in and out, breaking his way into me, threatening my tears and my screams to come out. Moms face went slack as she screamed for me. Dad's face held pure rage._

_I mouthed my last word to my mom_. I'm so sorry. I love you.

_She responded with _kill those bastards.

_And hung her head down ready for her death._

_I screamed out. It felt good and bad. Good because all my pain, all my suffering were let out with that one scream._

_A shot rang out as I saw Jack behind my mother holding the now empty gun in his hand._

_Father screamed in agony, "You sick bastards! No! Karen! Karen!"_

_Another shot._

No. No!

_My father's body fell slack to the floor._

"_NO!" I screamed._

_John got out and looked me straight in the eyes._

"_Shut the hell up you little bitch. You deserved it. Hiding something so powerful from the rest of us. Your family deserved it. Just like you deserve this."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

_A loud sound rang out._

_He slapped me._

_I looked him dead in the eyes. "Get the hell away from me." Venom dripping with every syllable as I said those words._

_He looked at me in shock I used this as an advantage and kicked him were every man just loves to be kicked in._

_He doubled over in pain as I pulled out with all of my strength from the cuffs that were on the wall holding my arms up but not my legs. I jumped down and headed straight to Jack._

_He too looked surprised at what I did. I looked him dead in the eyes and said "Asshole." With that I also kicked him there._

_I stole his gun as he was doubled over and refilled it. _

"_No. Kim think about what you're doing." John said still in agony on the floor._

_I looked at him, my face blank with no emotion. My eyes bored into him as I said, "Don't tell me what to do." _

_I shot him on the side of his stomach._

_I turned around to Jack. He looked at me in disbelief as I spoke to him, "Best friend? Bitch please. Don't worry he's not dead. Yet. Next is you. I don't care if you shared juice boxes with me and colored with me. You killed my parents. But that doesn't mean I'm killing you."_

_With that I shot him at his shoulder. _

_Sirens filled the air as I heard, "Freeze! Put the gun down and surrender."_

_I did as I was told as they took me away._

_I struggled until they held up a cloth to my nose as I breathed into it passed out._

_I woke up with the sound of groaning and moaning, I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the last thing I wanted to see._

_The Brewer brothers._

_I snarled internally in disgust as I looked at them._

_I stared at Jack my eyes filled with more hatred for him than John._

_My eyes said everything my mouth couldn't even comprehend, _I hate you. I want to kill you. But that wouldn't be good for your reputation now would it?

_His eyes widened in terror as he stared back at me and slowly mouthed to me_, I have no regrets. Kill me if you want but it'll make no difference. I killed them. Out of revenge, if you kill me out of the same thing you're no better than me.

_He ended it with a smirk._

_A smirk._

_If I wasn't chain- wait._

_I was chained to a chair. I finally noticed my surroundings._

_I was in what looked like a jail cell with the Brewers._

_Except this one was special._

_Not special like when your teacher gives you a gold star for sharing, but special as in crazy special, Bad special._

_I was in an all white room. Decent sized for three people._

_I was on one side of the room in a, very uncomfortable, chair my arms handcuffed behind it while my legs were tied up._

_On the other side were the Brewers in the same state as me. _

_I slowly noticed the door on my side just a hand movement away._

_I can escape._

_Suddenly the door opened. Two officials came in. one, being the only man, with the nametag named Jeff with short black hair and blue eyes while the other one was a blonde girl of the name Christi._

_Christi came over to my side smiling lightly. The smile saying everything she couldn't say because of the cameras._

_She was sorry._

_Given my state and age I would understand why._

_I slowly moved my eyes up to meet her eyes. Hazel. I saw kindness in them._

_She spoke to me slowly as if I couldn't understand, "It's okay. You're safe now. I promise we won't interrogate you given the state you are in."_

_I knew that every word she spoke was a lie._

_I knew where I was. It didn't matter what age I was I wasn't completely stupid._

_We were in government territory, most likely a secret establishment. I just looked at her and uttered slowly, "I'm sorry, but I cannot believe the bullshit you just said."_

_She stared at me in shock. "Excuse but you cannot speak to a high ranking officer like that no matter what your age."_

_All the kindness from before evaporated replaced with anger and ferocity._

_I laughed dryly._

"_Do I look like I care?" I asked her half truthfully curious and half sarcastically._

_She glared daggers at me. "I was wrong about you. You really are a mess. I know you are in a bad state right now considering you were raped and saw your parents murdered in front of you, but you cannot speak to me that way. I refuse to let you speak like that."_

_I stared back at her with the same ferocity that she held, "If you know I'm in a bad state then why are you interrogating me and monitoring me with a chip? I thought you said I was perfectly safe. Do you really think I'm stupid enough not to know there's a poison device in the chip? And that button on your right chest pocket will activate it with one click. Honestly do you really think you could out smart me?"_

_I smirked as I pulled out the chip from my right wrist, blood spilled down my arm and onto the floor. The dripping liquid was the only sound in the whole room as everyone stared at me. _

_It was then that I noticed the drug that John was given killed him._

_I should've been happy about this right? No of course I was sad but not sad enough to cry._

_He raped me._

_Of course I'm never going to forgive him._

_He was dead._

_I looked over at jack and I said, slowly, "He's dead."_

_He froze over completely. _

"_No…no…NO!" he screamed the last part._

_You know what I did?_

_I smirked._

_After thirty minutes of watching officer Jeff argue with Jack I slowly undid my handcuffs with the chip. _

_Luckily no one noticed or I would've been dead._

_I finally got the other hand out and I did the only thing I could do._

_I ran home. Behind me I heard screams but no one chased after me._

_I have to find my sister._

_Kylie._

_As I neared the corner to Kylie's apartment I braced myself._

_What if she won't accept me?_

_Nah she's family, she'll take care of me._

_As I got to her semi run down apartment I looked at what would be my life._

_The apartment building was small place, about five floors and 10 rooms on each floor but it was an affordable price._

_I took a deep breath and I knocked on the door._

_It took her a while to answer, but when she finally did she took one look at me and said, "Buzz off. Why are you here anyways? Don't you have school or something? Go back to mom and dad."_

"_Kylie that's why I'm here we need to talk. Please can I come in?"_

_She gave me another look and said, "Ugh fine. Just don't get dirt on the couch."_

_With that I followed her into her little apartment and told her everything that happened, her face showing no emotion when I told her I got raped and so on._

"…_And then I came here. So will you take care of me?" I bit my lip in anticipation waiting for her answer._

"…_You had sex before me? No that's not how it's supposed to go like that…" she mumbled to me her eyes slowly filling with malice and pain._

"_Wait what? Kylie what's sex?" I asked genuinely confused. _

"_When a boy goes inside a girl… you little slut! You probably enjoyed it! Did you enjoy it with John Brewer? Huh?! You know he's mine! MINE!" she screamed at me her hands flailing everywhere._

"_Kylie did you not hear me?! HE RAPED ME AND JACK KILLED OUR PARENTS! WE'RE ORPHANS KYLIE. DO YOU NOW UNDERSTAND THAT?!" I screamed at her with the same viciousness._

Does she not understand that we're alone?

_She slowly lowered her little blonde head, "…you can stay here tonight but only tonight I want you out before 12…"_

_With that she left to go to her bedroom._

_I sighed; _the girl is a total poopy head.

_I woke up at seven to the sound of an alarm. I groaned, "Kylie shut the freaking thing off!"_

_No response._

"_Kylie did you hear me? Turn the thing off!"_

_Again no response._

"_Kylie?" I got up and looked around the apartment. _

_She wasn't in her room._

_She wasn't in the kitchen._

_She wasn't in the living room._

She must be in the bathroom!

_I started a route to her tiny bathroom._

"_Kylie… Are you in-AHHH!" I screamed._

_No, not again._

_NO!_

_Kylie was on the floor… or at least her head was. Her body was in the bathtub limp._

_Her eyes were open and her mouth was in a thin line._

_She's dead._

_I backed out of the room. This can't be happening. I'm an orphan. I'm alone._

Before I realized it I told Jack the most traumatizing part of the past. His face was blank but he was listening.

So I continued.

"From then on I lived alone until I was seven. Then Director Rudy found me and put me in the agency. It's more of an assassin guild then an agency but we help good people and kill the bad. We aren't involved with the government. We are our own government. Anyways I went to Japan to train. I am a black belt in most forms of karate now, I can kill people easily with and without guns, and my sword work is one of the best, which is exactly why you should never get on my bad side. Is that enough of information about me brewer? I could tell you more. I could tell you how when I got assigned to the school to protect you, all you did was bully me and hurt me. I could tell you how every time I came back to school from a mission with cuts and bruises you just started rumors to everyone that I was emo and that I cut. I could tell you more about how you tortured my life. I could tell you everything. Do you want to know? Do you want to know all of it?"

I finished hurt clearly visible in my eyes.

Jack looked like he was on the verge of tears.

All of a sudden he hugged me and cried ever so slightly into my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Kim. I'm so sorry. I regret it. I regret everything. I don't want to hurt you Kim. I'm smarter now, please believe me."

I could practically feel the feelings he was feeling.

The words were true.

I smiled weakly, "I believe you."

Then I burst into tears and we were both crying in each other's arms.

After a while we pulled back we stared into each other's eyes. I let a lone tear fall out as I saw the happiness in his eyes.

He moved his finger to wipe away the tear, "I don't like seeing you cry."

I smirked slightly, "You care too much, that could get you killed in battle."

He gave his lopsided smile, "If I die in battle I'll die protecting you."

**This was the longest chapter I have ever written. Review if you want chapters this long and I'll most likely write them like this. By the way that little snippet of writing up there was my original. I know it sucks but I couldn't find a song to fi the chapter! Oh and another thing, do you know how long it took me to edit this chapter?! Seriously it took forever.**


	7. Swords

**Hey my little muffincups! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I kinda had a little bit of writers block after the previous chapter so I hope all the fluffiness and kick make you not mad at me I haven't updated in forever. All right, I present to you chapter 6!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK TO STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_One week later…_

**KIM POV**

"I'm surprised, you actually haven't managed to get cut by the weapons in the training room yet." I teased him while I was watching him learn how to use a Katana. I have to admit he can hold it pretty well but his stance is ridiculous.

A low chuckle escaped from his mouth, my heart started beating faster.

_What the hell._

_Why is my heart beating faster? I don't like him like that. He's my partner not my crush._

_He use to be…_

_Kim C. not the time right now._

_Hey I haven't talked to you in a week and you don't miss me I'm hurt._

"Of course I can't get cut by them because of my awesome ninja skills. And its because you haven't sparred with me yet. Seriously, you would easily jack me up."

I laughed, "Are you sure you want to spar with me using swords? I could do some damage to that pretty face of yours." I cursed myself mentally, _seriously Kim, shut up._

"So you think my face is pretty? I wouldn't say pretty I would say sexy", He gave me a wink with a sexy lopsided smile, "Wouldn't you agree Kim?" a drop of sweat fell off his hair and down his chest over his abs.

Did I mention he was shirtless? Well he is. And I'm pretty damn happy about it too.

I bit my tongue, and my lip, as I was going to say, oh hell yes.

"Anyways, we can't spar with swords yet, first I have to teach you how to wield the sword and how to get your position right."

"Then come over here and show me.", He spread his arms out holding out the sword, I took the sword.

"Fine, but I have to show you differently, considering you tower over me like a giant, you have to be behind me while I wield the sword, got it?" I asked him my heart going a million miles a minute, _Stop it Kim, control your fucking hormones._

Jack smirked, "Is this just a way for you to get me to wrap my arms around you? You could've just asked." He winked at the last part.

_Partly…_

I rolled my eyes, "Please Jack I think you would enjoy it much more then me. Didn't you get enough of me this morning while you were snuggling me?" **(AN: WHAT THEY DID IN THE MORNING WILL NOT BE WRITTEN BECAUSE I THNK MY READERS WILL KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED. BUT IF YOU DON'T I WILL ADRESS IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**

Jack's face went red all over, "Y-You were awake w-when I did that?" he stuttered out.

I smirked, "Of course I was." I walked over to him as I said it.

He looked down in embarrassment, his arm reaching behind him to scratch his neck; I bit my lip, _Damn Jack and his sexy self._

"Sorry about that I won't do it again if you want," he said shyly and quietly. My heart contracted, _so thoughtful…_

I was feeling suddenly flirty so I walked up to him and picked up his chin so his eyes could meet mine, our faces barely an inch apart, and moved my other hand to his hair, brushing his fingers that were on his neck and said, "You can do it as much as you like just don't move your hand down there again or I might return the favor." I winked at him at the last part.

His eyes went wide and his face went red, "N-now you're just a-asking for it." I looked at him in confusion and I was suddenly pinned on the floor while Jack straddled me, his mouth grazing my ear as he whispered, "Who knew you could be so flirty Kimmy, oh and Kim? Next time we're in that… situation, make sure you don't 'accidentally' touch my dick." He winked as he said the last part.

I felt the blood running up my cheeks but I held it back and smirked while I said, "You know you enjoyed, I heard your reaction."

His face went all embarrassed and cute,"W-well I-I'm a boy o-of course it f-felt g-good." Jack stuttered out.

"Your face looks cute when its embarrassed. Anyways are we going to train or what?" I knew I ruined the moment but we had to do something then lay on the floor.

Jack then rolled off of me and held a hand out for me. I glared at the hand but I accepted.

Once we got to the center of the mat I started training him.

"Alright, so first you have to grip the sword like this ", I showed him as I held the Katana, "Come over here and you demonstrate."

Jack smirked, "Someone's in a hurry." But he walked over to me anyways and wrapped his hands around mine, as his body was behind me.

_He is so warm…_

I shook my head slightly, "You have the grip wrong, here like this," I removed his hands off mine for a second so mine were on top of his, guiding his hands to the center of the sword, my arms wrapping around his, "Perfect."

I felt something beating behind me.

His heart.

I smirked, "Jack why is your heart beating so much?"

"U-uh w-what are you t-talking about?" Jack stuttered.

Oh he wasn't getting off so calmly.

I turned around our noses barely a centimeter away; I stared into his eyes, seeing nervousness and… disgust?

My heart felt a thousand tons heavy. But I didn't show it.

My voice turned quiet but cold. "Never mind lets just continue with training."

"Wait hold on." Jack turned me around so we were in the same position as before.

_Kim don't do this. He's just teasing you._

"Why'd you turn around?" he whispered, his eyes slightly dropped, breath dancing on my lips, fanning across my face.

I gulped slightly, "W-we need to train."

_Your stuttering!_

_No need to get all singysongy on me because of it._

I turned back around so I could continue. I cleared my throat, "Right so next is posture."

I ducked under his arms to access his position in grip and how he was standing.

"Tuck in your arms a little bit, you don't want your sword to stray too far away from you." he did as I said.

I walked around him, stopping when I noticed how his legs and stomach were positioned, I moved my arms around his stomach and pulled up and placed his stomach a little more in center.

"You should have this position every time you fight, if you don't have time to check your position then just fight, but not too sloppily."

I unwrapped my arms, immediately missing his warmth. I plucked the Katana out of his hands and placed it on the wall.

Turning back to Jack I said, "Put a shirt on."

No response.

"Jack?" I asked looking for the brunette.

No response, I found him sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Jack…" I said quietly. I approached him with caution, like he might explode in any minute.

The closer I got the farther he would scoot away. I felt a pang in my heart. Am I really that bad?

Finally when he was cornered into the wall, I sat down next to him and shook his broad arms.

"Jack…What's wrong?" I asked gently, as though every word might break him.

He said nothing; I wrapped my arms around him full of concern and worry.

As I encased him in my arms I leaned down so my mouth was at his ear, and I whispered, "You can tell me."

And then he broke.

He didn't cry.

He didn't shout.

He jest fell into me. Willingly.

Jack wrapped his arms around me and leaned into me, his mouth on my ear, constantly opening and closing as if he didn't know what to say.

"…I'm sorry…So sorry…"he finally whispered out barely audible.

"Jack…?"I asked confused.

"For what I did…I'm sorry…"_Ah._

I laughed lightly, "Jack I already told you it's okay. I forgive you. How the hell did you think of that while training?"

He laughed slightly, "I don't know. It just popped into my head."

Slowly we lifted our heads, making everything touch.

Forehead to forehead.

Nose to nose.

Eyes so close, our eyelashes were intertwined with one another. But yet our lips were the only things apart.

I opened my eyes first slightly in a daze and I stared at him, his eyes were dropped slightly making them look closed but they were hung down.

Finally he looked me straight in the eye and said, "You know you look cute when you're worried."

I blushed furiously and buried my head into his shoulder, "Thanks…"

He lifted my head and stared me dead in the eyes and said, "You're welcome Goldie."

**(oo0oo)**

After the little event with training I decided to do the initiation.

Yes I know, I'm crazy but I think it's the right time.

I was walking out of the shower and had a small towel around me, about to get ready to go to the academy to pick up the supplies for the initiation.

_Saying 'the initiation' sounds so dramatic._

_Seriously Kim that's what you're thinking?_

_Shut it._

I did my hair routine for my spy school. Yes spy school.

The academy is my spy school we not only learn about what the rest of the world learns about, we learn how to fight, how to survive in the worst places, how to blend in, we learn things more advanced than regular schools.

I didn't have to wear my disguise there.

I could be me and I was proud.

After my hair was brushed I went to change I got a – wait.

"Shit."

I forgot my clothes in the room.

Groaning, I opened the door open a little,"Hey Jack could you come over here for a second?"

He appeared in two seconds, "What do you –woah"

He looked me up and down, like I said the towel was short so it stopped barely mid thigh and the top was barely covering my breasts.

"Jack stop gaping you can do that later, I need you to get my clothes from the bed, they are already set could you bring them here" I pouted at the end.

"Fine, fine. Though I prefer you like this", he winked and walked to get my clothes.

_Pervert._

_But he's your pervert._

_Shut it._

"Here," I heard Jack say as he found my clothes, "Hey I didn't know you wore lace-"

"Give me the clothes." I said in my deadliest voice.

"Yes mam."

He came back to the bathroom, me having my death glare on, he shrunk a bit.

"Thank you." I snatched the clothes and changed.

I changed into my typical outfit; black tank top, jean short shorts with a weapon belt already packed, and black combat boots.

If you hadn't noticed I have a thing for black.

I walked out seeing Jack in black hoodie, regular jeans, and red vans.

"Good you dressed nice; we are going to the academy." I stated grabbing my keys.

"Wait what's the academy?"

I give him my "Are you kidding me look."

"Seriously?"

"What?" he asked baffled.

I chuckled lightly, "It's the school outside of school we'll be going to. The spy academy. I explained this before…"

"Oh… OH! Yeah I still don't remember" he said reaching to play with his hair.

I internally groaned_. Why does he have to be so adorab-_

_DON'T YOU FINISH THAT KIM C._

_Fine, I just wanted to have some fun._

"It's alright. When we get there I'll introduce you to some of my friends there, and then we'll do the initiation." I shuddered at the thought of the initiation.

_So close to him…_

"What's the initiation?" Jack asked.

"You're asking lots of questions today. Any ways it's an initiation to the academy. If you have a partner it's a different initiation. Our version is just simply connecting our minds together to know our pasts. If both people know both pasts then all that the initiation does is put our minds together to know what we think. Its pretty awesome in battle."

Jack looked at me funny, "S-so we would know what our partner t-thinks about 24/7?"

"Oh no just how you think in fights and in typical life, its just your emotions that we know. But not towards each other."

_Why'd he ask me that?_

He let out a breath, "You wouldn't want to know what I think about…"

"Now that I think of it, what do you think about?"

His eyes widened like saucers, "N-nothing…"

"Are they pervy thoughts?"

His cheeks turned red, "No who do y-you think I am?"

He stuttered. That means he's hiding something.

"Um… alright then. Anyways we have to go, I'll drive."

With that I ran out the door.

Or at least I attempted to. When I got 2 feet from the door arms wrapped around my waist pulling me away from the door.

"You do realize I'm faster than you right?" I could feel him smirk against my ear.

I scoffed, "No you aren't."

His smirk now replaced with a large grin he said, "Is that a challenge?"

I turned around, still in his embrace and said, "Yes it is." A smirk of my own appearing.

His grin widened, "Great, you have a five second head start, lets see who gets to the lobby first. Deal?" he held out his hand.

I smirked widely, "Deal." Then I shook his hand.

He unwrapped his arms from around me and lined up with me and said, "…and… GO!"

I sprinted down the stairs taking 2 at a time and got to the floor under in five seconds then quickly catching up Jack was right behind me, and he did the most horrifying thing in the world.

He tickled me.

I burst out laughing as his arms were around me, tickling me.

"S-Stop!" I managed to get out in between laughs.

"Not until you say 'Jack is the sexiest guy to cuddle in bed with'" he demanded.

_Oh fuck no._

"N-n-no…. BWAWWA"I burst out laughing as he tickled more furiously but still painfully enjoyable.

"F-fine! Jack is the sexiest guy to cuddle in bed with!"

Then he let go and let me fall against him.

He turned me around; I had no energy left in me from all the laughing to move, and wiped away my tears that ran while I was laughing.

He grinned widely, "I knew you always thought I was sexy!"

I glared at him, "Don't you ever tickle me again if you value your man part."

He quickly dropped the grin and covered his front.

"O-ok I won't!" he replied slightly scared.

I burst out laughing again, "I-I can't believe you felt for that!" I mustered out in between laughs.

He slowly moved his hands away and grinned, "You're cruel you know that?"

"It's my duty in life to be cruel. I work in an assassins guild remember?"

I winked at the last part and turned around and said, "Well lets go!"

**(oo0oo)**

**Again I'm really sorry long update! I just haven't found time to write and I got writers block! **

**The next chapter will most likely be up next week. Oh and I have an idea for a Percabeth fanfiction if you're in that fandom.**

**Here's the summary for it and tell me if you think I should post it! **

_**Bracelets -(that's the title)**_

_**I looked up at him, tears threatening to come out but my voice still strong, "Fine. You may not consider me your 'best friend anymore' but I still consider you mine. So remember, the day this bracelet comes off, is the day I actually, truthfully, hate you." And then, I walked away.**_

**Thoughts? **


	8. Another

**Hey my little muffincups! I have breaking news for you guys! We have hit over 60 reviews! I'm so happy! I can't even begin to thank you guys! **

**Oh and a little btw for the story if you guys came for the action, don't worry it will come probably the 12****th**** or so chapter. **

**So without further ado, here is chapter 7!**

There's truth about this  
you say you wanna be noticed  
Well, if you wanna be noticed  
you've gotta learn to break some hearts

_**About 25 minutes later**_

**Jack pov (I should probably warn you now I'm not good at describing buildings)**

_Holy fuck._

Was my initial reaction in seeing the academy. But seriously, this place is huge. It was disguised as; the Seaford academy for the upcoming so people wouldn't think it was a secret spy academy.

_No really dipshit?_

_Jimmy! Your back!_

_I still can't believe you call your own conscious Jimmy…_

_Well you've never complained._

_Whatever._

On the property that was 'Seaford academy for the upcoming' was three huge buildings that looked like it was made of cobble stone all at least 150 ft in the air. One was in the center which I'm guessing was the main building and the other two were at its sides.

"Wow," I was at a loss of words. It looked beautiful.

What broke me out of my trance was the sound of Kim giggling.

Wait. Kim giggling.

I turned to face her just to see that she was staring at me with her big doe brown eyes.

I smirked and said in a singy voice, "Kim stop ogling. You see enough of this in a day do you really need to stare?"

That broke her. Her eyes returned to normal and she turned away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

_She's so-_

_Don't finish that Jimmy._

_Just trying to have fun*hands up in surrender*_

I shook my head and asked, "So this is the academy. It's huge."

"Yeah it is this is where we will be attending after regular school for 3 hours. Well we will be attending it next year. Don't worry they don't give out homework in the academy. They just teach you advanced things."

"Why do we even have to go to regular school if we go to the academy? Seriously what's the point it's just extra torture called school."

Kim laughed, _have I mentioned she looks really cu-_

_JIMMY STOP._

_Fine._

"We have to protect civilians. You know innocent bystanders. You'd be surprised to know that we do have villains at school."

"Innocent bystanders? Must I remind you our high school is full of sluts and drug dealers?"

She laughed again, "Very true but most are innocent."

I shook my head as she said, "Anyways, shall we enter the school?"

"Yes we shall" I said playing around as I held my hand out, "Shall we me lady?"

"Yes we shall "she took my arm laughing as we entered the colossal main building.

Kim led us to the front office that was neatly set in the center right in front of the waiting room. The receptionist sitting at the desk was a woman in what looked like her late 20's doing paper work not bothering to look at us.

"Hi welcome to-"she looked up and saw Kim and immediately smiled, "Hey agent! Welcome back Kim, who do you have with you?"

She looked me up and down and apparently decided that she liked me and smiled at me flirtatiously.

"I'm Jack. Jack Brewer. 17 and taken." I said rejecting her.

_What? She's at least 28, too old for me._

Her smile dropped, "Well then. Welcome to the academy and blah, blah, blah. I'm sure Kim will explain it to you."

With that she went back to her work. Kim gave me a weird look but continued to walk to the elevator. Once we were in the elevator she took her arm out of mine, I pouted mock hurt, but she only rolled her eyes and said "Since when was Jack Brewer taken?" she asked accusingly crossing her arms.

I smirked, "Why is Kimmy jealous?" she flushed madly at that but said, "No I'm not just wondering why you said that. I don't see why you rejected her, she's only 28 and Angie's very pretty."

"Are you saying you want me to date her?"

_Oh you caught her there Jack._

To my disappointment, she just shook her head and said, "I'm just asking why you rejected her." with that she turned so she was facing the elevator doors, waiting to reach our floor. Not even three seconds after she turned away she began to tap her foot impatiently practically wanting to jump out of the elevator.

"Kim?"

She turned looking at me with unemotional eyes, "What?"

"Are you ok?" I was a little taken aback by her expression.

"I'm fine." She replied through gritted teeth. Wait, this is where my smart boy senses are coming in. _Oh._

"Hey Kim are you on your period?" I knew she would say yes since it was the only logical reason she would act like this.

_Way to go Jack, you just asked the question the turns on the anger switch in girls._

Kim froze visibly and her expression was no longer blank, it was full of anger.

"Why the hell would you ask that?! That's like saying every time I'm mad it's 'that time'! Next time you're sleeping I'll just think 'he's dead' and bury you in the backyard!" she practically screamed at me until the elevator dinged signaling for us to get out.

Me being barely effected by her outburst, I smirked the Brewer smirk and asked, "Is that a yes or a no?"

She gave me a glare before whisper yelling, "No!" and stepped out of the elevator examining as if she thought we were on the wrong floor.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it Kimmy?"

She just glared at me and said, "Just get out of the damned elevator."

I stepped out and glanced the surroundings. We were on the top floor of the main building and apparently on one of the three training floors at the academy.

Right in front of us, was the free lance training room, to our left was the newbie training rooms, and to our right was the senior training rooms. In the hallway connecting all of the rooms together was a tiny little buffet full of foods.

"Why don't we ever train here? I mean seriously there's like free food right in front of us whenever we want it!"

Kim looked at me, amusement in her eyes, "Because you wouldn't be training at all. That's why I have to train you in private. And it's because Sensei Bobby doesn't want new recruits."

"But there are newbie training rooms here too!" I argued just staring at the foods.

"Yeah newbie's that have been here for a year. You just got here."

I was about to reply when a stunning red head burst out of the free lance training doors.

_Oh my gosh. Dayyyyyyyyym that girl is fine!_

I stared at her while she was walking to the lunch line, her long legs in short shorts walking up to get a drink. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes drinking the bottle of water. I couldn't help but notice a drop that slip off her mouth, down her chin, to inside of her revealing tank top. I bit my lip. She was sexy alright, her arms fit, she had a tone athletic body, long lustful legs, and big breasts.

_Damn. I could get with that._

Completely ignoring Kim I walked up to the unknown girl. Once I got to her I made no effort to cover me checking her out. I bit my lip and turned on the Brewer charm.

"Hey" I said simply in a husky voice. The red head opened her eyes to reveal gorgeous blue eyes tinted with shock and flirtatiousness.

"Hey" she replied in a seductive voice. _I want her so bad._

"I'm Jack Brewer, newbie just got here and I couldn't help but notice you, a gorgeous red head. So I was wondering, are you single?" I said the last word seductively and leaned my head in closer so that our noses were millimeters away from each other.

"Actually I am single. Donna Tobin. It's a… pleasure to meet you." She bit her lip and looked down at mine.

I leaned down a little more so that our noses were touching.

"Great, then how about we meet up at seven on Social street?" I leaned in closer.

"Sounds like a great idea." She leaned in even more. Just as we were about to kiss a loud booming noise came out of one of the training rooms, "KIMMY!"

I turned to the sound of the voice, and I saw a Hispanic boy with hair gelled hair run out and grab Kim into a hug twirling her in the air while Kim was laughing and she screamed playfully, "Put me down Jerry!"

I felt a tug in my chest. _Who does he think he is just grabbing Kim?_

"Jack? Jacky poo?" I heard Donna trying to get my attention.

"Hey Donna, who is that with Kim?" I asked her not taking my eyes off the two.

Donna's voice turned cold and disgusted as she said, "Jerry Martinez, he's the computer geek at the academy. He's Kimberly's best friend. I really don't know why, she's a total bitch."

I turned my head towards Donna, "You know what how I about I call you when to go on that date of ours?" I smirked at the end making it clear I wasn't technically rejecting her.

She pouted, "Alright fine, but I'll be expecting that call though." With that she turned and walked back to the training room swaying her hips a little as she walked making me look her way.

_Damn_. I thought shaking my head; I walked towards Kim and Jerry.

For some reason I have decided I do not like Jerry very much.

**Yes this is the end of the chapter with a really weird cliffhanger. Kill me now but I've been getting weird writers block for this story and my heart had been pouring out other story ideas for other pairings. **

**I am really sorry for not updating in a while! I can't promise you that the next chapter will be up next week but I promise I will try. **

**Just because I need motivation for the story, I won't post the next chapter until I get 10 reviews. I know that's a little too much but I need something motivating!**

**See ya next time. Byeeee **


	9. Never

**Hey my little mufficups! I just want to thank you for reviewing I actually didn't expect anyone to actually listen to me saying that 3 Any ways I just wanted to say thank you like you don't even know how happy I am that people actually read this story! It makes me so happy!**

**Now I'm just stalling may I present to you chapter 8!**

**o0o**

_Do I ever even cross your mind?_

_Just for a second?_

**Kim pov (this is her pov of what was happening when Jack went over to Donna)**

"Yeah newbie's that have been here for a year. You just got here."

It looked like Jack was about to reply and then my most favorite person in the world stepped out of the training doors (note the sarcasm)

Donna Slutty Tobin. Okay maybe Slutty wasn't her middle name but she acted like it was her obligation to act like that. She was also queen bee of the academy. Honestly I don't even know why, she can't fight, she's barely made it alive out of most missions and she had no stamina what so ever.

I was about to warn Jack about her and how she loved to toy with people's hearts and how we hated each other so he could stay clear of her and then I saw him checking her out.

_Are you serious?_ Already he was falling for her trap, fast and hard. I really don't see why guys go for her. I mean she's got no personality and no smarts.

_Kim. She's got looks, most guys' want that you know._

_Kim C. no one asked for your opinion._

_Excuse me but it seems like you're forgetting that I'm YOU._

_Whatever that doesn't mea-_

Jack walked over to Donna as I was about to talk to him and he completely ignored me to go flirt with her.

That was when I felt something on my chest. It was a burning sensation that filled my veins with something powerful, an emotion that was probably one of the strongest.

Jealousy.

_I don't know why I'm feeling this. I don't even tolerate Jack. _

_Kim…_

_Okay that's a lie we've actually gotten pretty close but still._

_Now you're just lying to yourself._

_Kim C. just shush._

I didn't even notice I was staring at the two while they were practically eye fucking each other and leaning in.

I started taping my foot impatiently; my feelings about to burst open.

Then my savior's voice boomed in the hall way, "KIMMY!"

I snapped my head around to glare at the black haired Latino. I grinned widely as I saw his lit up face, his brown eyes full of joy. I laughed as he picked me up, "Put me down Jerry!" I started attacking him playfully.

He laughed to and set me down. Jerry grinned wildly at me and said, "You can't help me if I miss you. We haven't talked in a while chicka. Seriously what happened to our late night sessions on the phone, our sleepovers and our makeovers at night?"

He pouted at the and I said, "I promise we'll have one soon but please don't say sleep over. I have a partner to train. You could meet him sometime."

He looked at me funnily, "Him? Oh I see you've finally replaced me! Is our relationship nothing to you?! I don't even know who you are anymore!" he put his hand up dramatically, hiding a smile.

"Oh come on no one can replace you." I said to Jerry feeling a little mushy.

He put a hand to his heart and said, "That means a lot Kimmy. Now when am I going to meet this partner of yours?"

"Right now, hi I'm Jack Brewer." Jacks voice cut in. there was something in his voice that made me look at him.

Jerry turned around with a dark expression, "So you're Kimmy's partner eh? Just know if you ever get her killed in battle, or get her hurt I will end you."

Jerry wore an expression that could easily make anyone run, but his eyes had hints of amusement. The act would've been very believable if he didn't burst out laughing at the end. Finally able to contain his laughter he said,

"Nah man I'm sorry I can't be serious all the time, I'm Jerry Martinez, Master pro in, well everything. Oh and I'm Kimmy's best friend. Lastly I am the Academy's playa with swag." He puffed out his chest at the end along with his shirt.

I rolled my eyes, "Jerry you don't have this so called 'swag'. Honestly you're starting to sound like Brody." I made a face as I said his name.

No, he wasn't a he. He- It was a playboy monster that had actually slept with every girl except with me, the one and hopefully only, Kim Crawford.

"Who's Brody?" Jack asked

"Oh he's just the actual player of the academy that holds the record of sleeping with every girl at the academy, except for yours truly" I bowed dramatically to add on to what Jerry said, some authenticity, "You would be great friends with him. You know both of you being insanely cocky and kings of your school."

He looked at me with what looked like mocked hurt, "Kimmy I cannot believe you would suggest that. Fellow players cannot be friends especially if they hold a record of sleeping with a small amount of women."

"Well you do share the ultimate thing in common." Jerry responded staring at me, knowing I would finish what he was thinking, I smirked.

"You both share the same girlfriend now apparently, Donna Celine Tobin, the bitch and slut of the school." My smirk grew as I watched the brunette's eyes grow wide for a millisecond then back to normal, and then he smirked.

"Oh Kimmy you know a player can't always keep his toys to himself."

My heart stopped as I saw he was staring right at me_. Are you serious? Does he only consider me as toy, a fucking toy? _

_Kim…_

_Not the time._

I glared at him and spat out, "I pity the girls that fall for your charm, they get their hearts broken and you know what you do? You make a fucking celebration with another girl about it" I glared at him with anger and hurt and managed to spit out, "I'll meet you in the car."

Then I turned and headed down the stairs instead of the elevator, knowing I would need time to think_. Jack Brewer, who the hell does he think he is?! Hearts are not meant to be broken, they are meant to be cradled with care, safety, and love._

I laughed at myself; I cannot believe that I actually care about this_. I actually care about what Jack Brewer thinks about me._ I shook my head as I noticed I was a floor away from the last floor, slightly panting.

_Why do I care? What happened to the wall that took years to build? How could I let a fucking 17 year old boy tear it down like it was nothing?_

_I won't let him do anything to me again. Never again._

I finally got to the last floor and headed straight to the car, ignoring Mandy's- the receptionist- cries for attention.

_**Never again.**_

_**o0o**_

**So I know that this ended with an abrupt ending and it's really short but honestly, I'm not feeling it. Like I still have my summer reading to finish and I just haven't found the time to write and get inspired. There may be times now that I won't update for a while so I hope most of you will stick around to read it. **

**Till next time, let's see if we can get it up to 10 reviews again!**


	10. Author's note

**Hey guys! So you know how I've been telling you how I've been feeling out of it? Well I've decided that I will shorten this story. It was originally suppose to be about 20 or so chapters but I feel like it should be about 15 or 16. Don't worry the chapters will be longer so that it won't just end with an abrupt ending.**

**I have some bad news. Well I don't think it's too bad since you'll still get kick but still. I will not be writing any fight scenes or anything involving the case. It will be pure concentrated kick. I'm sorry if you came for the action. But the most action you will get is Jack being in a fight with someone (Physical fight) and Kim getting in a cat fight. **

**I truly am sorry. So I will be posting a chapter after this author note meaning sometime this week or next. **

**Kisses! Byeeee**


End file.
